Twist and Pulse
Twist and Pulse are a street-dance duo who finished second in the final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 4. They consisted of best friends Ashley Glazebrook (Twist) and Glen Murphy (Pulse). In the audition, they danced to a medley of songs, including the EastEnders theme tune and a song by the Cheeky Girls. In the semi-finals, they danced to a mix involving 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna, and 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul. In the final, they danced to a comedy mix of songs. In 2012, they entered their own dance group, the Twist and Pulse Dance Company, into Britain's Got Talent. After BGT They later appeared on Magic Numbers, The 5 O'Clock Show, This Morning, Teen Nick, and The Seven Thirty Show. They were guests on Celebrity Juice, The Slammer, The seventy day Olympic Torch Relay Tour, and guest performers during several events. They were also guests on Jodie Marsh Brawn, CCTV News, Let's Dance for Comic Relief, and made up part of team That's Showquiz on game show Tenable. Before Glen tried to top his top ten host Warwick Davis stated that he was part of a dance duo who were Britain's Got Talent runners up, later jokingly asking him if he and Ashley had room for one more in the form of him to create a trio, by keeping the original duo, yet adding him to Twist and Pulse atop of this. During their appearence on Tenable Glen was sent to The Vortex after failing his round with Ashley and the remainder of the team making the final round. The team did not win the money as they did not manage to get all ten answers onto the final game board. In the spring of 2019 Twist and Pulse represented Great Britain on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). The pair began their act by walking onto the stage stating they were contenders who refused to give up. They danced and flipped, later holding onto each other's arms to heavy metal music. They then briefly danced to Do You Wanna Build a Snowman by Agatha Lee Monn, Katie Lopez, and Kristen Bell. The pair then later began streetdancing to Big for your boots by Stormzy. They then lay down and danced to lollipop by Mika, before getting up and dancing to We are the champions by Queen. They then did a first dance to Speaking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. They then danced to Boasty by Wiley, featuring Stefflon Don, Sean Paul, and Idris Elba. They concluded their act dancing to a form of unknown music. David Walliams stated that he 'always loved them' and would have loved to have been on the show when they first appeared, later joking that they reminded him of Byker Grove's PJ and Duncan (aptly played by Ant & Dec respectively). Amanda Holden stated that they were 'still very funny, still cheeky, and still had the moves.' Simon Cowell stated he did not believe that they had been 'given enough credit' over the years since the fourth series of BGT. Alesha Dixon found their return 'so refreshing' later providing the duo with her golden buzzer. On Friday October 4th 2019, the day before the final of BGTC Twist and Pulse appeared as guests alongside Darcy Oake on Good Morning Britain. They announced that they had planned to go on tour the following year of 2020. On Saturday October 5th 2019 the pair appeared on the BGTC final. They began by dancing to the 20th Century Fox theme music, then danced to The Good The Bad And The Ugly (theme) by Ennicio Morricone, As We Do Our Thing by The Allergies, and My Heart Will Go on by Celine Dion. They then danced to Toy Story's You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett, Pony by Ginuwine, Fancy by Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX and several snippets of music from I'm A Celebrity, Love Island and The X Factor, before concluding with GDFR (Going Down For Real) by Flo Rida. Alesha believed that the pair made "everyone feel involved". Amanda added that she loved their sense of humour and mixture of dance believing their "mum and dad" should be proud of them. Simon praised the act stating that they had believed they may be "The underdogs of competition" and it was a ten. David later joked "It was an eleven" stating it was "The most perfect mix of two great things, comedy and dance". Later the pair won the show outright over top 3 rivals BGT's Stavros Flatley and Ukraine's Got Talent winner Kseniya Simonova. This makes them the first winners to be golden buzzers to have won a show in the British Got Talent brand. On Monday 7th October 2019 the duo appeared on This Morning. Category:Contestants Category:Dance Duos Category:Duos Category:Series 4 Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:Golden Buzzers Category:"The Champions" Duos Category:"The Champions" Dance Duos Category:Kids Category:Winners